He's Perfect
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Sabrina uses a dating site to find love, but find Puck instead, the 2 don't know till their 'first meeting'. red and daphne set the whole thing up.
1. My X,Dating,Sigh

** PLEASE DON'T MISTAKE THIS FOR COPYING SOMEONE ELSE WORK cause Ms. Mary-mac is still me.**

Ok, here's my new idea! Tell me if u like it or not!

SPOV

Tears streamed down my face as I ran into my bedroom door and sobbed my way to sleep. Justin, my X just broke up with me. I wasted 5 years of my life with that jerk! Then he dumps me with the oldest line in the book, 'It's not you, it's me' yeah right. As I cried through the afternoon I thought about how exactly he broke my heart, first with a, we need to talk TEXT MASSAGE! He broke up with me through a ******** TEXT MESSAGE! I thought to myself, he was a coward all along, he never stood up to bullies, he never tried to save me if I was in trouble, he even laughed when puck pulled a prank on me! I guess I never really noticed it. But now I know. He was a total **************** Jerk! Just as I finished imagining Justin being ripped to parts there was a small knock at the door, me thinking it was Daphne, or red, or even my mom said, "come in" as the door opened I was truly surprised at what I saw, Puck was standing there with two cups of hot chocolate and a giant barrel of raspberry sorbet, my favorite, "Can I come in?" he asked while balancing all the stuff on his arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, if you really want to know the truth, I was looking forward to catapulting spiders into your door, but Daph said you were having a hard time, ssssooo, I decided to come up here and cheer you up." Wow, Puck and I were 17 now, and it always surprises me when he does something nice, but of course there was always something he would say to mess it up, "that way after you aren't so weepy, I can keep going with my plans." There it was the little bump that his niceness always had.

"Puck, the thought is really nice, it really is. But, I kinda want to be alone for awhile, k?"

"unfortunately for you I'm still your full time body guard so this is how it's gonna go, you and me are going to sit down, you're going to eat this _sorbet_ and drink this hot chocolate, then you're going to vent out all your little girl problems and trash Justin while I pretend to listen and let you cry on my shoulder, got it?" he said in a playful tone. I smiled and said, " thanks Puck," and moved over so he could sit down on the bed with me. We talked- ok, I talked- for 5 hours until I was finally done. Puck was on the verge of falling asleep, I shook him up and he said, "hhhmm, what, oh, yeah, sure, you done yet?"

"I guess listening isn't really your forte"

"whatever, so you're done?" I nodded, "ok then, well, it's been nice talking, uumm, I guess I'll talk to you later, bye," he left the room and I walked downstairs feeling much better.\

"you and Puck were in your room for a LONG time," said Daphne, grinning.

"we were just talking."

"Sure."

I walked past my sister and into the kitchen, red was eating a sandwich and she started talking to me, "you know, if you're really lonely, you could always try an online dating service,"

"1) how did you know I was feeling lonely and 2)why would I want to do something like that?"

"I can sense how you feel, and what's to lose if you don't?"

"I guess you're right, thanks red,"

"no prob"

I left the room and got my laptop out, when the search box came up I typed in 'teenaged dating service' then I changed it to '_safe_ teenaged dating service'

**So how'd ya'll like it? Just so u know, some of my characters might go outta wack, so u gotta tell me if u think it's 2 ooc, puck was kinda, red was strang I know, but I needed some way to get Sabrina on that site!**

**Peace**

**MMM **

**PPOV**

So I was just passing by the kitchen and I heard sab- I mean grimm, talking to red, they were talking about a some online dating service, whatever that is… I went into the kitchen to talk to red, "so, what were you talking about?"

"nothing"

"REALLY? 'cause it sounded like you were talking about something."

"Nope, nothing"

"okay then."

"Puck, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

My face turned red, "that's none of your beeswax!"

"ok, I was just thinking maybe.. no, it's not you"

"what's not you, I mean me?"

"well I thought you could try an online dating service"

"no way! That's where the losers go to find another loser so they can have a whole loser family!"

"that's what I meant, you wouldn't like it"

"whatever, I'm outta here"

And I left the room.

But unfortunately I kept thinking about it until I finally gave in.

So I got on my laptop and typed in what I thought was how to spell it… onlin dateing sirvice…no… okay… maybe…. On lin dating sivice…. No… so about ten minutes of this until I finally got it right. So I created an account, my user name will be… hm… tricksterguy101, yeah, that'll work.

SPOV

I clicked 'sign up today' and filled in the questions, username, sneeksgurl946, there we go. Now to fill in the 'find your soul mate' quiz…

PPOV

Well that's done, now, 'find your soul mate' what idiot came up with that name?

**This next part is different, I'm gonna use both POV'S at the same time side by side, just so u know, puck is bolded, Sabrina is regular.**

**Gender:male **Gender:female

**Favorite color: green **favorite color: purple

**Loves to:play pranks, not follow the **loves to: study, sneek out, help people

**rules, tease people.**

**On a scale from 1 to 10 how cute are you? :10 **on a scale frome 1 to 10 how cute are you?:10

**Hair color: dirty blonde **hair color:blonde

**Eye color: green **Eye color: blue

**IQ: what's an IQ? **IQ:539

**Wants in a girl: funny, cute, fighter, **wants in a guy:funny, cute, fighter, blonde

**Blonde, smart **_**(basicly words describing Sabrina) **__(basicly words describing Puck)_

**NPOV**

What the two didn't know was that daphne and red planned the whole thing and created the website the two were on now, they were going to show them they were a match!

DPOV

Since I was a wiz a the computer I was operating the whole website, red was the one who made sure they both got on it. But if I do say so myself, I think my job is harder… do you know how hard it is to control 100 different 'people'!

**There, I won't be able to update for a while, and I won't update till I get some inspiration! So if u want me 2 update… GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**MMM**

**So here's the NEW chapter**

SPOV

*sigh*

"Whats the matter?" Daphne asked me.

"Oh, nothing"

I certainly was NOT going to tell my younger sis that I might have jst have found mr perfect… *Mind giggle*

DPOV

Oh, of course I knew what she was thinking, im sure Puck was thinking the exact same thing to… they

ARE IN LOVE

Yayyayyayyayyayyy me and red are SO SUPERDEDUPERLYSMART! (my new word)

**PPOV**

I was up all night on my computer, chatting ontine with sneeksgurl946, she was amazing! Heck I think I might be in- no, this is not why I got onto this stupid website, I'm here to make sure Sabrina is safe… but there are hundreds of people… maybe I could just wait I bit till I track her down, yeah! That's it, I can still talk with who ever is on the other side of the computer screen. *mental sigh*

**Sorry the new chappie is so short but im tired, and gots lots of hw 2 do**

**MMM**


	2. Meeting The Love Of My Life, Again

**SOOOOOO Sorry for the wait for this chapter! been working on my other fics, also thanx to ScarletGrcae45 for the awesome idea! soooo, here ya go!**

SPOV

I am SOOOOOOOSOOOSOOSOSOSOSO excited! Last night Tricksterguy101 and I found out we actually live in th esame town! I just hope he's not in the Scarlet Hand, cause that, would break my heart... But anyway we're gonna go meet each other tonight! We're going to 'Little Paris' it's owned by the prince from the frog princess, who is said to be a great cook. I can't wait! I already picked out my clothes, and now I just needed to decide what shoes to wear...

PPOV

WHOHOOOOOOOOO! I GOT A DATE! I just found out last night that sneeksgurl946 actually lives in Ferryport Landing! We're going to meet each other at 'little paris' tonight! oh yeah, oh yeah, I got a date, I got a date!

DPOV

Yup, Red and I, we're excited 'cause I checked the chat rooms, Sabrina and Puck are going to meet each other! and whent hey do, they'll figure out that they're PERFECT for each other! Red and I plan on spying on their date, we'll of course make sure they don't know we're there, but be able to know if anything goes wrong!

RPOV

I'm afraid what will happen if they do find out we are there, I'm not good under pressure you know... In fact, I crack under pressure, ALOT. I can barely play Operation without having to go to the hospital myself... Oh geez...

2 hours later

PPOV

I was dressed in a black shirt with a really dark green blazer, which I had dug up from the days when my mom made me wear blazers to meet people, I mean, I think people should just wear their normal clothes (in his case, his green sweatshirt and jeans.) But since I was meeting a really special girl, I decided to dress up.

SPOV

I was wearing a pink and black drees, it was a little puffy and the bottom, which ended at my knees, I was wearing a bit of mascara, I was going to put some blush and lipstick on, but then remembered what Puck said, and decided against it.

NPOV

The two walked down stairs and bumped into each other.

"Ow!" They said at the same time, then they looked at each other and saw how dressed up they both were, "Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"None of beezwax! Anyway, where are you going!"

"I'll tell you if you tell me!"

"Fine, I'm going on a date." Puck deflated a bit, then relized so was he.

"Yeah? Well so am I!"

"Realy? What, is the girl blind?"

"Whatever."

The two unexpecting teens left the living room and drove to Little Paris.

Then Red and Daphne snuck out from their rooms and went over their plan.

"OK, we have our outfits!" Daphne said. They were both dressed as janitors with mustaches.

"This outfit is ridiculous," Red said through the mustache.

"It's nessesary, unless you want to be caught..."

"NO! no, I mean, definitly not. Come on! Lets go!"

*Later at the restaurant*

Puck is sitting at his table, waiting for sneeksgurl946.

Sabrina just walked into the restaurant. She saw 2 very strange looking janitors standing behind a giant fern. * let's see, he said he'd be wearing a drak green blazer, and- OH MY GOD!*

Sabrina spotted Puck and rushed over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my date. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my date!"

"Wait, are you, sneeksgurl946?"

"Yeah, why? Are you tricksterguy101?"

"Yeah!"

"OH MY GOD!" They both screamed.

**Well? What did you think? The next chapter will the the continued part of their date!**

**R&R**

**MMM**


	3. Sneaksgurl946Tricksterguy101

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**

**Hope you all like it!**

NPOV

"wait, are you sneeksgurl946?"

"yeah, why? Are you tricksterguy101?"

"yeah!"

"OH MY GOD!" They both screamed.

Everybody around them stared at the two bewildered teens, "umm, nothing to see here folks, just uh, practicing for a, uh, a play!" puck said, Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Most of the people continued eating, the rest of them just kept staring.

They both sat down and Sabrina said in a hushed tone, "Sooo, you're tricksterguy101?"

"yup... You're sneeksgurl946?"

"uh huh... Soooo why were you on a dating website?"

The two compared how they found out about the website and came to the conclusion, that daphne and red had something to do with it.

They would never admit it, but they both had a great time, they laughed, and joked at things, they were a perfect match!

The two finally came home at around 8, red and Daphne were sitting on the couch watching dancing with the stars, "hey you two!" Daphne said, "how were you're dates?" she was doing her best at being innocent.

"Yeah, about that, Daphne," Puck and Sabrina sat down at the couch with them, "Red, you remember when you suggested to both of us to try a 'dating website'?"

Red hesitantly nodded.

"well, did you and Daphne by any chance set the whole thing up?"

Daphne stood and said, "what do you mean by that?"

"we mean you set the whole thing up to show us that we were perfect for each other?" Sabrina said, also standing up.

"well you are.." Daphne sat down in defeat.

"Thats not the point! You can't just toy with someones feelings to make them date someone!" Sabrina sat back down at Daphne's level.

"Well, we didn't really change anything in your profile, we just pushed you two to go onto this website..."

"which you created!" Puck said.

"whatever, at least you two know that you're perfect for each other, right?"

"not the point, now go to your rooms!" Sabrina said, pointing to the staircase.

"ugh!" Daphne and red got up and stalked up the stairs. But as Daphne looked back, she could see Puck and Sabrina holding hands.

**What did you think? The ending's kinda bad, I admit, but how else could it end? Anyway, I have no idea what to do next, do you have any ideas?**

**MMM**


	4. Epilogue

**Thank you all who read this story! Thanks for the reviews and support! And here's the LAST chapter!**

___  
"ugh!" Daphne and red got up and stalked up the stairs. But as Daphne looked back, she could see Puck and Sabrina holding hands.  
_

NPOV

The couple spent the next 10 years dating, when finally one day...

"Sabrina, will you marry me?" the tall slightly blushing 25 year old said to his beautiful girlfriend.

"yes!" they both grinned ear to ear and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

5 months later

Sabrina looked down at her ring. If anyone had told her 10 years ago that she'd end up marrying puck, she would have punched them... Hard... But now, she was glad. She was glad that her sister had set them up on their stupid website... But of course, they would have found out eventually that they were perfect for each other... Daphne and Red just help out a bit!

**I hope you all liked how I ended it! R&R!**

MMM


End file.
